Talk:Lumber Jack
Today a RDM friend attempted to solo this and died. I ran out there and raised him, he logged out at the top of the cliff to get lunch. When he logged back in half an hour later Weeping Willow was up again. I went back out and helped him for the second fight. Just found it interesting that he re-spawned so soon after the despawn. --Squitt 07:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Can anyone actually confirm he casts Quake? I fought him for an hour and a half (solo), and he never once casted Quake. Though he does only cast Break when he has Enstone up. So, perhaps he'll only Quake when Enstone is up or someone is Petrified. --Dashknocker 00:18, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :If I remember correctly he does, and does it very fast. Doesn't do much damage to a 75 though because of high resistance. -- 05:27, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Very susceptible to paralyze. With Ice spikes I'd say a good 20% of his casts were interrupted by paralyze. Took me one hour to solo in melee as a 75 RDM/WHM completely unprepared for the fight. I have been soloing the past few days (40M-1H fight) and I can confirm that he does NOT cast Quake and have thus removed it from his list of spells. Stonega IV I don't know about you, but it's stonega was doing 39~45 damage, no where near 200 to 600 mentioned on the main page, and I've duo'd this 3 times now, Stonega never broke 50 damage, but then again I'm a 75NIN with a 75WHM with blessed body, and the person who wrote that might have been 60ish Firewall 03:10, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Without any form of Shell or Barstone its Stonega IV is certainly capable of over 700dmg to a 75. However, with only Shell II & Barstone from a BLM Stonega should typically do less than 200dmg. Moral of the story is Shell/Bar (even lower lvl ones) make a big difference here. I also fought this recently and I did not note any increase in stonega IV's strength during the entire fight. 100% to 0%, it did between 0 and 40 damage.--Timon of Athens 04:59, 23 April 2008 (UTC) There is nothing to discuss about, if you hit 75 you should know better spells can be resisted, it's a lvl 50 monster attacking a 75 with a spell, it's obvious it will get resisted, but there are rare occasions he will not get resisted and do 600 dmg, specially when lacking barstone. Demian I've been soloing this for about a week and usually it does 63 damage on THF/RDM but it can and has hit me for 567, and it almost killed me yesterday with 2 in a row. Survived with 3 HP. Testimonials *Soloable by a 75Ninja/Dancer. He is soloable with moderate difficulty without any buffs. However, I'd recommend using your Adventuring Fellow to cast Shell to lessen the impact of his Stonega IV. *Soloable by a 75Dancer/Ninja. High cure potency, steps, & access to Violent Flourish make the fight easy even without buffs... just keep your HP up in case it gets a lucky Stonega IV. *Soloable by Red Mage, Dark Knight, Puppetmaster, Ninja and Samurai at level 75. *Soloable by a level 75 Black Mage sub RDM. Just kite him around the tree and keep Bio + Poison on him while you constantly aspir/drain when its up. Stun stops him for a good while, enough to get up stoneskin. Gravity can be used but after about 5 casts or so he will begin to build immunity to where it lasts only for 1 second. Has very very poor accuracy and will miss frequently. Possible to get off a bunch of nukes at the start with gravity on, and as the fight goes on and he resists just try to nuke with fresh SS up and in -pdt gear and finish casting in normal gear. If you are hit with break just toss on -pdt gear and he only hits for around 50 damage. Draylo 21:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by a level 75 Dragoon with RDM sub. Since he casts his spells every 30-40 seconds just run out of range when he's about to cast so your Wyvern doesn't get hit. *Soloable by a well geared 75THF/37RDM (301 evasion skill and 8 MP merits) using status bolts (Acid, Blind, Bloody) and energy drain for MP. Paralyze would always stick, very useful. *Soloable by a level 70 Summoner. *Soloable by 75PLD/RDM with capped enhancing magic,long fight,keep stoneskin,phalanx and barstone up for safe fight. *Soloable by a level 75 BST/WHM. Keeping Barstonra and Shell II up will limit Lumber Jack's spell damage to ~50. Bring several Courier Carries and use Reward as soon as it's up, the fight takes around 15 minutes. Kite during Blood Weapon so he doesn't regain too many HP. *Duoable by 2 level 75 characters with blink tanking. *Duoable by 2 level 75 Black Mages. *Duoable by 75SMN/WHM and 75THF/NIN. Barstonra used often. *Soloable by a level 75 Blue Mage/Ninja. Keep MP up with MP Drainkiss and skillchain whenever Chain Affinity is ready. Magic Hammer gear suggested as mp can become an issue as the fight progresses even with MP Drainkiss. Setting Magic Defense Bonus also helps reduce the damage from stonega. Soloed as 73BST/WHM used 3 CC and 8 Reward. Fight was so easy. Gempig ~ Remora *Soloed as a 73Sam/Dnc geared in -dmg taken gear fight took about 1hour 20min, all tp was kepted for healing Stonega IV hit for under 100 mostly but some were 800+ tricky fight but keep hp high grav kited on two hour and then medatate timer was down *Soloable by a RDM75/BLU37 with ease, use a Defensive Build and a Tav Taco, easy fight, took about 20 minutes, may need to use Convert once or twice during the fight, but as long as you have Cocoon Stoneskin Phalanx Shell 4 and Barstone, you'll be very good. Fight took about 20 minutes each time, low drop rate on Blood Sword (0/6 presently). Every fight have gotten Reraiser, Vile Elixir, and Lightning Mantle (so roughly ~50,000 gil including 20,000 from the NM itself). Very fun and easy fight! Resists Slow Bind and Silence, but can Blind Paralyze and Gravity with no issues. Can tank 2 hour if needed or kite *Solo by a 75 SAM/DNC with some ease. Use Soboro sukehiro and combination of EVA and magic damage reduction gear. Food not necessary but helps. Use Tachi: Yukakazi and Kasha when you can and keep HP high(I've had Stonega IV do more than 700 dmg before). Kite during Blood Weapon using Desperate Flourish and all should be good. Another thing to mention is Break, while it doesn't last long, I've died to him once being petrified by having Stonega IV casted on me while low on HP. Drippy squiggles 05:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by a PUP90/THF37 with minor difficulty. Fight took a little over twenty minutes. Wasn't really expecting anything big but I would recommend bring /DNC if you have it. I used Soulsoother Automaton and had it spam Cure VI and Cure V on me, I also had it melee so I could Tactical Switch for extra WS. Stonega IV did around 400 at the most, but was consistently doing around 150 to me and less than 100 to the Automaton. The battle did get a little dangerous when the Automaton started to Overload and Stonega IV would do about 1-2% to him right as I Deactivate for MP. At that point I used Flee and kited him for a little bit while I used Deus Ex Automata and had the Automaton Cure VI itself so I could Deactivate / Activate when it was ready. Got 30k, Vile Elixir, Reraiser, and Lightning Mantle. So THF hardly helped. Despawn Just tried to solo him on WAR75/DNC37 starting with 300% TP. Died to Stonega IV > Break > melee damage. Tried to heal and re-engage in 8 minutes after it went unclaimed, but it had already despawned. --Volkai 06:01, September 26, 2009 (UTC)